The return
by Illyrya
Summary: At the end of fourth year someone returns, someone that will change both Harry's and Severus's life.
1. Chapter 1

The Return

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling therefore I don't own Harry Potter

Warnings: Slash SS/JP, DM/HP (eventually), child abuse, MPREG

After they had sorted the mess in what was supposed to be Mad-eye-Moody's office, Dumblerdore sent Harry and the real Mad-eye to the hospital wing, before addressing Severus.

"Severus go to the grave yard see if you can find anything that might have been left behind" and with that Severus left.

When Dumbleredore had send him to check if something had been left behind, he was sure that the old man hadn't really imagine that this would be what he would find then again with him who knew.

"Who are you? Why are you disguise like that?"

"Sev it's me James"

"James Potter is dead, I suggest you come clean before I do it for you" said Severus raising his wand higher to point directly to the man's heart

"Wait it's me I can prove it"

"Go ahead"

"Alright I once saved you from Remus, when you fallowed Sirius during the full moon, I'm an unregistered animagus and my form is a stag, I'm also one of the four maruders, a had a son named Harry James Potter and I'm married to you" and with that he pulled the chain that hanged from his neck it hold his wedding ring, the one Severus had give him the one that only he, James or any children may had have could touch.

"But how..." said snape at a lost

"Is it possible?" finish James

''yes"

"the night he attack, he realized that killing me might not be so smart after all I'm a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor, so he stun me and took me with him, but how I ended up here is something you're going to have to asked him." and right after that James fainted.

XxXxXxX

When Severus returned with James unconscious body to the school, he was meet with shock and scared expressions and after taking him to the hospital wing he summoned the Headmaster, that had been over two hours ago, and the headmaster was still interrogating James. After another half hour the door finally open.

'He is James; although how he came here we still don't know. Now I need to inform the Minister that a dead man isn't dead, and start the process of clearing Sirius name. I also believe that you two have things to talk about." and with that he left the two men and the unconscious child alone in the hospital wing.

"I didn't betray you Severus" said James in a low voice

"Don't lie to me James, not when the proof of your betrayal is lying on a bed in front of me"

"You think he's Lily's, after four years of being his teacher you think he's her child. Have you never lay eyes on him"

"Of course I have, he's a carbon copy of you, with the exception of his eyes, they are hers"

"By Merlin's ball, have people lost all common since, look at him and I mean really look at him, he carries the same amount of Lily's blood as does as stranger down the road, and in case you're still wandering it equals to zero. As for his appearance yes he looks a lot like me, he has my hair, my poor eye sight, but the rest of him including his eyes is a perfect combination of both of us, and you would see that if you weren't so keen as is the rest of the world in believing that he is mine and Lily's child. Severus I might be a lot of things but I was never unfaithful."

"Then what happened?"

"Look can we talk about this someplace else, I'm not supposed to be here, and I don't what him waking up in the middle of the conversation to discover that not only am I alive but that woman he believed to be his mother isn't his mother and that you are his father."

"Very well" and with that both men left the hospital wing.

XxXxXxX

They had been in Severus quarters for a few minutes yet neither of them had spoken

"You know when I imagine what my live would be like, I never quite picture it like this" began James looking at the fire instead of Severus "I would have never imagine falling in love with a Slytherin, but I did and I never regretted even when I thought you had betray me, when I was so angry at you I could have killed you I still loved you. But I bet your wandering how we got into this mess, how we got to where we are like this. I guess it all started when I found out I was pregnant, I had been injured while apprehending a thief, and when I went to the hospital wing of the auror department, they did a full body check like the protocol demand, the medi-witch told me I was a month pregnant and to take the rest of the day off. Of course I had been so exited and I wanted to surprise you so I decided not to floo you and tell you that I would be home earlier, but instead of me surprise you, you surprise me. I entered the house silently, and just when I was about to call you, I heard Malfoy's voice coming from your study, I crept to the doorway and looked in, you both had your shirts roll up to your elbows, and you both had the dark mark, the mark of a man that was killing half the population of our world and there you both were celebrating the fact that you both had been marked like it was a great honour or something. After I saw that I left and I ended up at Lily's told her everything that had happened that day and beg her to help me protect my child. The next day was the day you saw us kissing at that cafe and the rest you know." After James had told his story none of them talked for what felt like hours then Severus said.

"When we join the Dark Lord side, we did it to protect you and Narcissa, he was gaining strength and by then he was not only killing muggles and muggle born, but also wizards that got in his way. With your family history I knew that it would only be a matter of time before he targeted you, and in my mind joining him was the only way to keep you safe and any future children that we may had. By the time I realized my mistake it was to late."

"We were young Severus, to young to understand the ramification and consequences of our decisions."

"And yet we weren't the ones that ended up paying for them." After that neither man spoke again, and after a while James let to the rooms that Dumblerdore had given him, he was tired but he knew that tomorrow would be worst, tomorrow he would see Sirius and Remus again, the next day he would talk to his son for the first time in almost fourteen years. Yes tomorrow would be an extra long day.

T.B.C.

A/N If anybody would like to beta this story, please leave your email. Leave a review they feed my muse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Not mine, so don't sue

A/N: Sorry for the delay, collage started back on august and I been busy ever since. Hopefully now that I'm used to my schedule updates will be faster.

Thanks to my beta kayleigh robinson, and to everybody who review. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

The next morning Severus and James were eating breakfast alone.

"I was thinking" started James "That after Harry returns from the Dursley, I could tell him about you and me, and that your his father, and you could visit us or we could visit you."

"And do what play happy family; pretend that almost fifteen years hasn't passed since you and I were together, that there isn't a history of animosity between me and the boy."

"His name is Harry and I would have thought that you would make an effort of knowing your son, after all you always wanted a family."

"Yes, and you made sure that I couldn't know the boy before, and now I have no inclination of getting to know him. I'm spending the summer with my godson, what you and your brat do is of no consequence to me." and with that Severus left.

Later that morning it was still an angry James that reaches the headmaster's office.

"James my boy, come on in."

"Thanks headmaster."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I just hope this will go better than my talk with Severus."

"I take it didn't go well."

"It would have been easier talking to a wall, than talking to him. I get that he's angry that he blames me, but must he take it out on our son."

"You must understand James, your apparent betrayal hurt him, more than he let on, and ever since Harry entered the school they have been at each others throat."

"Well, he shouldn't make his live a living hell for the mistakes that we both made; I might have been the one that left, but he's the one that took the dark mark."

"A decision that he came to regret I assure you."

"Yeah well the man who just told me that me and my son could go and fuck ourselves, didn't seem very regretful or remorseful."

"All the same he is and maybe if you give him time he will come to accept the boy."

"Why would he, when his godson has already taken Harry's place in his heart"

To that the headmaster had no answer, they both knew Severus Snape and they both knew that he could hold a grudge until hell freezes over, maybe even after. Changing the subject to what he hoped would be a better reunion he said

"I have informed both Remus and Sirius of what happened, they know your here and they are excited to see you, it was only the treat of facing Poppy that stopped them from coming last night. They should be here shortly." No sooner had he said that, there was a knock on the door and Remus and Sirius came in.

"James." they said at the same time and the next thing he knew he was on the floor being hugged to death by his two best friends. They spent a couple of hours talking before James heard what he had been expecting to hear since he found out his son was alive, Harry was awake and he could go meet him. Steeling himself to what would be the most emotional of his reunions he started walking to the infirmary with Sirius, Remus and the headmaster.

"Let me go first." said Sirius "someone should give him some sort of warning."

"All right, but don't tell him that I'm back, I want to do that myself."

When Sirius entered the first thing he saw was a very young and small boy sitting in a bed, if he didn't know better he would have said that it was a first year.

"Harry" said Sirius

"Sirius!" said Harry before launching himself toward the man like a small child. In that moment Sirius gave thanks that he hadn't lost his quiditch reflexes, otherwise Harry would've broken his neck.

"Hey pup how are you?"

"I'm fine." came the standard reply

"Sure you are. Now I need you to listen to me, okay Harry" when he received a nod from the boy he continued "when you returned from the grave yard Dumbledore sent Snape to see if something had been left behind, and he found something or rather someone."

"Who?"

"Your dad."

"You're lying, why would you say that, what did I do to you?" asked Harry clearly in pain,

"Harry you haven't done anything; I'm not lying." but the boy seems not to hear him, so Sirius cupped his head in his hands to get his attention, "Harry? Have I ever lied to you?"

"No"

"Have I ever given you reason not to trust me."

"No"

"Then trust me when I say that this is your Dad, that Remus and I have tested him and that it is really him, now would you like to meet him?

"Yes." and with that Sirius exited the hospital wing and a couple of seconds later James Potter, his father comes in. Neither one of them moved or spoke, each just contend to gazed at each other for the first time in years, and then like being awoken from a spell, James moved forward until he reach his son on the bed and pulled him into a hug. Harry stays stiff for a couple of seconds before hugging his father back.

"The last time I saw you were a mere baby," said James voice thick with emotions "who expended his day turning peoples hair into different colours or making things fly, and now here you are, a teenager, it's hard to believe." Harry doesn't say anything what can you say to a man that is your father but you have never really know, but it appears that James Potter doesn't have that problem, as he starts talking of everything under the sun. They talked for about an hour when James turned the conversation to the Dursleys something that Harry had been dreading since his father entered the room.

"How do they treat you?"

"Fine." came Harry standard reply

"Harry." warns James, and while it's the first time that Harry hears that tone he recognized it, not because of his uncle, but because it's the same tone Mrs.Weasly uses on Fred and Gorge and while it conveys annoyance and anger it also conveys love.

"Well they don't really like me, and they make me do chores, but nothing really bad.' and while Harry's voice doesn't betray him his body language does, and in that moment James remember a home he once went when he was an auror, an a claim of abuse had come in, the girl like Harry didn't betray anything with her voice, but how she moved, how she never took her eyes of him and how she always seem ready to protect herself were clear signs of abuse, just as they are clear on Harry. For a moment James closes his eyes, and not for the first time regrets his decision of never telling Severus he had a son. It's Harry's voice that brought him out of his self-hate,

"Do you mind if I go to sleep?.'' asked Harry, and James couldn't help but notice that the boy expected him to deny his request, and it appears that he didn't answer fast enough because Harry starts a nervous blabbing that tears his heart "it's just that I'm really tired, but if you don't want me to I could stay awake-"

"Harry" interrupted James "go to sleep; we'll talk later, okay sunshine."

"Sunshine?" asked Harry

"It's what I used to call you."

"Why?"

"Because of your eyes and your smile."

"Really."

"Really." and after giving Harry a kiss on his forehead, he sat down next to the bed. An hour later he was joined by Sirius and Remus.

"He looks so small" said James "I don't remember us being so small at that age"

"Well we weren't."

"Severus doesn't want anything to do with him; or me."

"James..."

"No don't say it Sirius, I know all right, I know."

''They hurt him didn't they?'' there was no question of who them was, the three men surrounding the bed knew that they were talking about the Dursley

'We think so; Harry never talks about them but from the way he behaves, and his lack of weight and height we know that they did."

"Why didn't anybody help him?"

"There was really nobody to take him, and it was where he was safest, even if she isn't really his aunt, Lily still died for him, so the blood wards are still effective." said Remus

"What good do they do, when the people living inside them can hurt you, without fear of repercussion."

"Well now he has you, and us, and the Weasley's, and even I have to admit that he even has Snape in a way."

"And what a way to have a father being constantly humiliated, insulted and despise by him, yeah that's exactly the way any child wants a parent."

"Well maybe he'll come around or we'll make him come around."

"No."

"But James..."

"Don't you understand right now Severus hold sole power over Harry. When I was declare dead legal guardianship went to him, if you bother him the only one that will pay will be Harry, because he will make it ten times harder for me to get Harry.''

"But Petunia-"

"Has no legal right."

"Well who would choose Severus over you?"

"I'll tell you who; those who hate me or Harry, those who will probably think that I ran since we can't really explain where I was, much less how I got here, those that will say that Severus has have a steady job for the last fourteen years, that he has had contact with Harry for the last four even if he didn't know he was his son, and they will blame me for that, those that will say that despite his hatred for me, has saved Harry's live over and over again."

"What about him being a death Eater."

"That's the easiest, since Dumblerdore cleared him the first time around."

"What are you going to do?"

"Since Harry has to stay with the Dursleys for two weeks, I will get my affairs in order, clear your name, find a place to life, and try to work something out with Severus outside the courts."

"Are you really planning to send him to the Dursleys?"

"Yes but before, I will have a talk with his uncle."

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Severus entered his room still mad from his conversation with James, to find Dumblerdore waiting for him there.

"I take it you talked with James?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well I would like to know what happened."

"Nothing happened."

"Surely, he explained everything to you."

"You think that matters after all this years, that he could just come up to me and say that he never cheated, that he left because he didn't trust me, and that that brat was my son and everything would be Okay. Well guess what, it doesn't work that way."

"I understand that your angry, and you have a right to be angry about certain things, but don't you think you're taking it to far, after all both you and James were young and foolish back then, and Harry doesn't deserve to pay for the mistakes of a couple of boys not much older than he is right now, that boy needs you Severus, and you need him too."

"I don't need him and he certainly doesn't need me, after all what can a spoil brat want with me." Said a bitter Severus

"I think that you're selling yourself and Harry short, and I also think that you should really looked at your son, for if you do you will realize that he isn't who you think he is." And with that Dumblerdore left.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry knew that he shouldn't be outside, that they had been told to remain inside all day, because of the events that happened last night. He also knew that Dumbledore had told everybody what had happened and he was in no mood to deal with people and their questions, also if he was honest with himself at least he was avoiding both of his parents, he needed time to think and process everything that had happened, and he knew that only a few people could find him here. It was some time later when one of those people found him.

"The entire school is looking for you, and I heard that Madame Pomfrey had to sealed the infirmary door even thought you were discharged earlier this morning." Said Draco from behind him. When Harry didn't say anything he kept talking "Dumbledore told everybody what happened, he said that the Dark Lord was back, along with your Father, you should have seen people's faces when he entered the Great hall with Sirius Black." But that got no response from the younger boy either "C'mon Harry you should be happy, your Father's alive, and you will never have to see the Dursley again, and instead of us kidnapping you from those horrible muggles you have the misfortune to call relatives, you can come and visit me, you should be celebrating not hiding in here." after a couple of minutes Harry started to speak

"What if he doesn't like me, what if he decides that the Dursley are right and that I'm nothing but and unlovable freak, a burden. You just wait, soon he'll hate me like they do, like my father does, and why wouldn't he I'm a killer after all-"but Draco had heard enough and pulling the younger boy into a hug and bending his knees, so that he could speak into his ear he said

"First of all you're not a killer, you shouldn't have been there in the first place, the Headmaster shouldn't use you as bait, and second how many times have we told you that everything that your relatives say is a lie, they are nothing so you shouldn't pay attention to them. And third what do you mean your father hates you, I would think that he loves you, you're just being silly."

"I guess Dumblerdore didn't tell the whole thing. Snape is my father, James was the one to carry me..." and Harry continues to tell him everything that he had overhead while pretending to be asleep.

"Oh Harry, Sev doesn't hate you, well not really, he just think he does, but the truth is he doesn't really know you, if he did he would realize that you're impossible to hate."

"Draco's right Harry." said a voice behind both boys making them turn around, Draco shielding the younger boy

'What are you guys doing here?" asked Draco

"We were worried about Harry." said Pansy

"And Isabelle wanted to say goodbye to him" answered Nott, pushing his younger sister in front of him. "Anyway is getting late, and if you're not back soon it will send the castle into a panic."

"Then maybe we should wait, I would find it amusing to see all the teachers running around pretending nothing is wrong, looking for you." said Blaise

"You would," answered Draco "Now let's head back I still have to pack and talk to my godfather." And with that they headed back inside.

XxXxXxX

Later that day Draco strolled into Severus office, without knocking, something that most people wouldn't even dream of doing, let alone do it, but he wasn't just anybody. Once inside he looked around for Severus and when he didn't see the man, he proceeded to go to the man's quarters where he found him.

"Is there something you want Draco?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"I am, although why wouldn't I be is beyond me."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because last night the Dark lord came back along with your 'dead' husband and you just found out that the kid whose life you made miserable for the last four years is yours..."

"How did you find out?"

"About the Dark Lord?" asked Draco knowing that that wasn't what the man wanted to know "Bumblebee, announced it, in case you forgot."

"Draco, you know full well that's not what I meant. Who told you about Potter?" and really if Severus wasn't talking about his friend, he would have found it funny how you could distinguish which Potter he was referring to by the amount of anger in his voice, at least it wasn't hate he told himself.

"Harry did." he answer emphasizing the boy's name,

"And I suppose you and Potter suddenly became friends."

"Well we are friends, have been since last year, but trust me it wasn't suddenly or easy."

"What? I have no time for your jokes."

"It's no joke uncle Sev. At the beginning of third year Isabelle, Theodore's little sister was being pick on by some older Gryffindor, imagine our surprise when we found Potter not only defending her, but comforting her telling her that the hat had wanted to put him in our house but because I had been a prick, he had told the hat to put him anywhere else, and that the hat had choose his house randomly, telling him that it would be too much trouble to figure out another house, when he was good for all of them. It took some time but eventually we found out that he wasn't how we painted him, I just hope you figure that out before it's too late." And with that Draco left knowing that pushing his godfather anymore that day would only backfire and ruin any chance anybody had of making Severus Snape see the truth, it was a good thing that he wouldn't have to tear his down godfather's defenses alone otherwise Harry would have great-grandchildren before the man recognized him, maybe he should asked his mother and father to help. After all they liked Harry, and in the almost two years they had been friends his parents had become very protective of the boy, yeah he would do that and Uncle Severus won't know what hit him, thought Draco getting some perverse pleasure from his godfather's predicament.

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations

The return

Chapter 4: Conversations and more conversation

Disclaimer: I'm a poor university student therefore I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did I would not have to take students loans.

A/N: Excuses and apologies are at the end. Remember English is not my mother tongue and I have no beta, which means that there are some mistakes. Read if you want but don't complain.

**Chapter 4: Conversations and more conversations**

James had time to spare before having to aparate to King Cross and for some reason he found himself going towards Severus office. He knew the man was still angry with him; after all he was partly responsible for the mess they were in. That wasn't to say that Severus was innocent, after all they had both done stupid things and it was his hope that they could find a solution that would beneficiate. Or really just Harry, because if he was honest after fourteen years he was willing to lose Severus if it meant that he would be able to keep his child. Which explain why he was walking toward the other man's office. He wanted to talk to the man one last time before leaving the Castle in order to know what he was going to do, as far as he knew he had two choices a) he could start making peace with the man, find a way to work on their differences, and come to some kind of agreement about Harry or b) Annoy the man so much that he wouldn't think twice about giving him full custody of Harry just to get rid of him. Both ideas appealed to him but he would know which path to choose after seeing how this discussion went. Reaching Severus door he knock.

"Enter" came the voice from inside

"What do you want?" asked Severus once he saw who his unexpected visitor was.

"I was wandering if we could talk"

"I believe I said all had to say back at the infirmary"

"Fine, then I will talk and you will listen. If after you hear what I have to say you still want to be angry at me be my guess, but you better stop taking it out on Harry, because if you don't by Merlin Severus you won't like the consequences"

"Fine tell me what it is you came to say and then leave"

"When I left that night I had neither plan nor destination. I ended up at Lily's by chance. Once there I spend the next two hours cursing you before explaining to her what had happened, by the end of the night the only plan we had made was what was going too happened the next day. I was going to kiss her in a public place where you could see us or been seen by any of your friends so that they could tell you. After that we return to her apartment and she made me an offer. Since nobody knew that I was pregnant, and since people always assume that we had a relationship back at school because of all the time we spend together, we would fake getting married and her pregnancy. It would be easy enough not many people knew we were marry and Lils was an expert on charms. At that point I was ready to completely erase you from mine and my son's life. Then a week later Albus comes around and tells us that we have gain spies in better positions that the previous ones, he never mention names but he left enough clues for us to figure out at least who one of the new spies was. Lily wanted me to tell you immediately, but I knew I couldn't at first she thought it was because I was still mad at you, but then I explain to her how the parent's magic was bound to that of their children until they became legal of age or one die. If you didn't know that you were going to be a father, the link between the two of you would lie dormant and therefore it would not put anybody at risk. Lily said that you were talented at occlumency, otherwise you couldn't do what you were doing, but I knew you best and while at the time you were good enough to hide your duplicity, you weren't strong enough to hide a connection like that, so I decided to wait I convince myself that we had time, that I had time, even when we were force to go into hiding. I was still convinced that everything would turn out okay, and that we would get back together and raise Harry, but I guess I was deluding myself, because we both know what happened next". After a pause James said "I never meant to hurt you Severus, but you hurt me two. My marriage to Lily was a lie we never even slept together, and I never filed for a divorce. Can you say the same thing about your marriage to Marie" and with that James left leaving a shock Snape behind.

After a while Severus threw floo powder into the fire and called

"Malfoy Manor, Lucius study" and waited for his friend to appear.

"Severus, what can we do for you?"

"I need to speak with you, may I pass trough?"

"Yes, of course" and with that he step back to wait for his friend

"Lucius, Narcissa'' Severus said once he arrive fallow by "James is alive and Harry Potter is my son"

"Yes Severus we are aware that James is indeed alive, you have to reside inside a cave not to" said Lucius with an air of amusement

"What part of this situation you find amusing Lucius, because in case you forgotten, the man that I believed to have left me for another to later die just came back to life and nobody knows how or why. On top of that the idiot didn't file for divorce which makes my marriage to Mare invalid and illegal. If that wasn't enough the child who's life I have spend making it a living hell for the last four years is my son."

'It's not your situation I find amusing, it's Marie. Finally after all this years we will be able to get rid of her, without consequences. I know you married out of spite but why you have to marry that infernal woman I will never understand."

"You are missing the point"

"Am I? No Severus I think it's you who is missing the point"

"What do you mean?"

"What my husband is trying to say is that you can get your back life, you can rebuild what you once lost."

"I don't think it will be plausible"

"Why not?"

"Because I been an idiot for the last two days. Because I'm still angry at James, and because he practically order me to stay away from Harry until I could treat him like a person and not take my anger out on him."

"Well is easy isn't it" said Narcissa continuing before either man could reply "stop being an idiot, get over whatever issues you have with James, and start seeing Harry for the child that he is and not for who his father is. Besides I hardly think that he forbid you to see Harry, after all you're the one with custody of the boy."

"I have custody?"

"Of course, James was declare dead, which means that custody went to you automatically, since you never gave it to the Dursley. You are Harry Potter legal guardian, something that you could use to your advantage" said Lucius

"No he will not" said Narcissa "I will not stand by and see how you two play with the poor child while you get over your childish differences. Yes he hurt you I'm not denying that, but you also had a hand in creating him and this mess, and before you had the excuse that you were young but now you don't. That poor boy had gone through enough, so think long and hard before you act, or I promise you won't like the consequences" and with that she left

"You know that's the second time in so many hours that I been threaten with bodily harm should I do anything to the boy. I'm starting to think that is safer to stay away."

"It's that what you want?"

"I don't know" and with that both men sat in silence.

XxXxXxX

James wandered around for some time after his conversation with Severus; the man hadn't showed any reactions to what James was telling him, which left him at a loss on how to proceed. Deciding to worry about that later he aparated to king cross, after all he had a muggle to terrorize.

When he got there he had to stop for a moment. Whatever he had been expecting the normal looking house wasn't it. He knew it was silly but he figure that the house would reflect the abusive people that reside inside, of course the house did not. Instead it stood there clean, expensive and well cared for he would even go as far as saying that on the outside the house looked inviting. Of course the real problem wasn't the house, the real problem where the monster that lived inside, monsters that in his opinion where equally if not more dangerous than Tom Riddle. Maybe if someone had help the young boy back then, when it was still early enough to do something, all the deaths and the war could have been avoided, but alas no one had cared, no one had looked into that situation, just as no one had looked to close as how his child lived as long as the boy didn't make a fuss and was capable of doing what was expected of him, something that Harry excelled at doing. Taking a deep breath and shaking the somewhat dark and melancholic thoughts he walked forward and knocks on the door.

A few minutes later a fat man resembling a whale opens the door.

"Hello Vernon long time no see." He said in that spoiled rich voice that he knew annoyed Sverus, and by the looks of it the man before him also.

"**You!" **"We were told you were dead."

"Well as you can see you were misinformed. Now I would like to speak with you and your wife about my son so if you could kindly step back and let me trough all the better."

"If you think I'm letting you inside my house, you are wrong freak"

"And if you think that I'm leaving without having this conversation you are wrong" said James in the same tone of voice that made criminals shake before him, back when he was an auror, letting go of his playboy persona. In a higher voice he continued "Or perhaps you want to have this conversation outside were everybody can hear. I'm sure that your neighbors would just love to know how you and your family abused the innocent child that was left on your care."

Looking around and a bit panicky Vermon finally relented and allowed James to come inside, but did keep his distance from the man. Vermon open his mouth to speak but before he could say anything James cast a silencing spell over him.

"Now I'm sure that they are a billion and one excuses that you can give me for how you treaded my son. Let just tell you that I'm not interested in them. Now you be quiet and stay there, there something that I have to do before we have our little conversation." With that James turn his back on Vermon and cast a spell that he had hope he would never need to cast for his son. The spell would record all the memories, of the house. Specifically it would record the memories of any child abuse or neglect that had happened inside the house, and transmit then to the caster's mind, while at the same time saving them in the memory orb that James had with him.

An hour later he had seen more that he had ever wanted to see. In that hour he had seen all that his son had suffer at the hands of his so called family and for the first time he came to truly regretting never telling Severus the truth. Putting his feelings aside he turned back to the man and said

"As much as I would love to kill you and your family, I can't. Not because I'm being merciful but because my son needs the protection that the wards around this house give him. Now my son is going to spend the next two weeks here, and this is what's going too happened. You will leave my child alone, you will not enter his room, you will not put a hand on him in fact you will not even talk to him. The same goes to your wife. While he is here me or one of my friends will come by and check on him daily, and you better hope that the only thing we find is a bored Harry, because otherwise I will kill you. As for his feeding and care don't bother, not that you have done so before but I will be fixing his room so that he has everything he needs for the next two weeks in there. That should make it easier for you and your family to stay away." With that he turned to leave before he did something that could get him in jailed or worse hurt his chance of keeping Harry. Once he got to the door and without turning back he said

"You should be thankful that I can't do anything right now because of the protection, but don't think for a moment that I won't be coming back once Harry is out of here for good." With that he aparated back to the school, where after making a copy of the memory ball and leaving it on Severus office he went to sit with his child where he watch him sleep all night under the influence of a sleeping potion.

~*~

Hours later Severus came back to his office and saw the glowing ball with a piece of paper attach to it. Picking the paper he reads the single line that was written on it, and even thought there was no signature he knew that handwriting better than he knew his own. The orb was from James.

_Let's see if you still think he's a spoiled brat._

But before he could open the orb the dark mark stars burning, and with no second thoughts he resumes the role that so many years ago had cost him everything. After all even if he did not want to admit it he still had people to protect.

A/N: 1)Sorry for not writing anything for this story for two years, back then it was when I started writing and I must admit that I did not even the smallest idea of what I was doing or where this fic was going now I do. I mean have an idea where I want this fic to go, still have no idea of what I'm doing. This means that I won't disappear for two years again. Can't promise to update weekly because I have a heavy course load, but yeas to a couple of monthly updates.

2) For those who wonder why I didn't write what James saw, I will go into detail of the abuse as the story progress. As for him going easy on Vermont let's remember that Harry still has to go back, and pissing Vermon of would not help anybody.

Please review.


End file.
